If things had been different
by jesswallis97
Summary: This is the of Harry Potter and not what could of happened but what did happen.(I suck at writing i summaries)
1. Chapter 1 some history

Chapter 1

Harry Potter was no ordinary boy, he was an extraordinary boy. He was a wizard. A wizard boy. But he was no ordinary wizard boy, he was the boy who made Lord Voldemort disappear when he was only one year of age. Many were shocked and relieved by this. They viewed him as a star but young Harry Potter just wanted to treated like other boys his age. Harry hated it when people worshiped him for something he couldn't even he could remember was green light, lots of it and screaming there was lots of that too. But he only really remembered that because of the dementors he encountered last year at school who were searching for his godfather Sirius Black. It was thought that Harry's godfather had betrayed him and his parents to Voldemort but Harry had discovered last year at school that was not the case and that had actually been Peter Pettigrew. But that was another story this is the story of Potter,Harry Potter and not what his life could have been but what it was, and is.

Harry Potter currently resided in potter manor where he lived with his mother Lily Potter, his father James potter and his younger sister though by less than a year, Rose Potter. It is the summer holiday before his fourth year of school he is fourteen. His sister Rose is going into her third year, she is thirteen.

Harry is excited because it is the start of the summer holidays and his best friend Ron Weasley was coming over with the rest of his family. The Weasleys and the Potters had been good friends for as long as Harry could remember . Because not only had he made a fast yet strong friendship with Ron. Rose was best friends with the youngest weasley Ginny the only girl in seven generation she was just two weeks younger than Rose. And they were practically inseparable. They were often mistaken as twins. The resemblance between them was remarkable as they were in fact not related at all. They both had long fiery red hair, though Rose's was longer reaching almost down to her waist with no fringe. Ginny's hair however was the same fiery red but only hung to her mid back with side fringe covering the left side of her forehead. They both had brown eyes that appeared the same but they were not Rose had the soft hazel eyes of her her father but Ginny had the deep chocolate brown eyes of her own father. They were both incredibly skinny with Ginny being just a little bit smaller than Rose. But not only did they look alike they personality were almost as if they are the same person. They have the same style choices in cloths. They both danced though they had different styles well they both did all the same styles hip hop, Ballet and Jazz but Ginny preferred ballet while Rose preferred hip hop. They both loved Quidditch both did singing to and they were both incredible good. Overall they were very similar and theatrical. Harry and Ron on the other hand were very different from one another physically. As harry's hair was black as a raven and no matter what he tried it was always messy sticking up in every direction. Ron's hair was red but not the same fiery fed as his sister's his was ginger whereas hers was red. Harry had the amazing emerald green eyes of his mother. Ron had the plain brown eyes of his mother. The most obvious difference was of course the lighning bolt shaped scar on Harry's forehead. Their personalities were much more similar than their appearances. They both loved quidditch and food. They hated their homework Snape and Malfoy. But they still had one of the strongest friendships ever.

Harry was considered to be a happy child, but his parents worried about about him they knew Voldemort would be back and when he was Harry would have to fight him. Sure the entire wizarding world had rejoiced all those years ago when they one year old son temporarily got rid of Voldemort. They knew they were lucky to be alive, all of them.

It was Halloween 1981 Sirius, Peter and Remus had been in Godrics hollow that day with the Potter family that consisted of James,Lily, Harry and Rose. That was they day Voldemort came and the Potters became friends with the weasleys. The day Sirius Black was arrested. It was like this:

SMASH "He's here Lily I love you but you have to leave me I will hold him off as long as I can you take the children and go" James told Lily frantically " No I can't leave you Jamie" she told him with tears pouring down her face. "we will be fine remember all the charm we put on ourselves and the children hopefully they will work and he will all be okay" With that James left and ran downstairs. Lily went to Rose's room she was sleeping soundly. She closed the door and placed a silencing and locking charm on the door. Lily then hurried to Harry room he was standing in his crib rubbing his eyes a little frown on his face obviously he had been woken by Voldemorts's entrance. His little face lit up when his eyes saw lily his mother "mama" he said in a small baby voice stretching his arms out to her. "Sweetie" Lily said lifting him up into her arms she kissed the top of his head she then placed him back in his crib. "go back to sleep honey" she told him. That was when Voldemort burst into the room "step away girl and you will be spared" Voldemort demanded"never"She told him Lily Potter Knew she had to be strong for her baby boy and for her family. And she was. "Avada Kedavra" Voldemorts said evilly but lily potter threw herself in front of the crib where her son slept. She fell to the floor no warmth no breath no life. When Voldemort repeated the curse it rebounded and hit him it was then that he disappeared. It was at that moment that young Harry began to cry calling for his mother, calling for his father and calling for everyone else that cared about him. James Potter was in a similar condition to his wife. Half an hour later they both awoke Lily to the sound of her son's cries and James to the sound of Albus Dumbeldore Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. When Lily awoke she rushed to Harry and picked him up shhing him trying to comfort him. When James Potter awoke he ran upstairs to find his wife holding his young son he felt so relieved he hugged them and kissed them both though in different ways. " wait where's rose?" James questioned "in her room sleeping" lily told him. It was then that the Potter became friends with the Weasleys. It was while Lily and James Potter where being examined at 's and Rose and Harry where being looked after by the weasleys. That the most important friendships of there lives and probably their world where formed. They didn't realise it at the time but these friendships would save their world in many years to come.

After that Harry Potter had a relatively normal life playing with his best friend Ron and the other Weasleys enjoying himself generally and having fun with his his first year at hogwarts where he and Ron made friends with a bossy young girl a first year too Hermionie Granger and a short chubby boy Neville Longbottom. Hermionie had long bushy brown hair and was the top student in their classes. Neville was quite the opposite but had neat black hair so unlike harry's . It was when Harry Ron and Hermionie went to save the philosopher's stone that harry found himself face to face with voldemort again. Harry had gotten rid of voldemort again but still not for good.

Then came his second year where Ginny and Rose joined him and Ron at hogwarts. At first they stuck together as they had at home but as time passes Rose got a lot of detentions and they drifted apart Ginny became lonely. So she turned to Tom. Tom Riddle. The diary, she was possessed and that's how Harry Potter found himself down in the dirty chamber fighting a basilisk in the battle for her life along with his own. He killed the basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor and used one of the fangs to stab the diary saving Ginny's life it was then that he truly became amazing friends with Ginny Weasley. And defeating tom Riddle once again but not for good.

Following his second year was his third year which was pretty quiet in regard to Voldemort. It was this year that he met his god fahter for the first time and realised he was in fact innocent he then saved his god father from the dementors kiss. After returning home for the summer he revealed his god father sirius black to his parents and with a lot of convincing they now believe he is innocent. Sirius Black now lives with the potters at Potter Manor.

Well enough with the past on with the story...


	2. Chapter 2 Finding out

Chapter 2

Kitchen Potter Manor.

"pleeease Mum Please Daddy Please" Rose begged as Harry Walked into the Kitchen "what's going on?" he asked "well your sister wants Ginny to come over for a nights" James told his son "oh cool can Ron come too" Harry asked his father. "We haven't said yes yet' Lily reminded him. Lily and James exchanged a look. "well" James began "as you have eight weeks away from school we agreed with the Weasleys that as the Quidditch world cup is in the forth week of the holidays you can have Ginny and Ron over to stay for the first four week until the quidditch world cup then we will all go there together then you two will stay with the weasleys for the remainder of the summer. "yay really yes" Rose squealed as she started to do a celebratory dance around the kitchen. "awesome" Harry added. When are they coming asked Harry "in one hour so you two better get your room's tidied up now go" said Lily as she smiled at her children she was glad they had such good friends but would miss they the last few weeks of the holiday.

So Harry and Rose went to make sure their bedrooms were tidy. It really didn't take either of them very long as they kept their bedrooms tidy anyway they just had set up the camp bed in Harry's room. They didn't have to sort out a bed in Rose's room as she had twin beds so Ginny always slept in one of those.

As their hour was nearly up they went to the lounge to wait for their guests. Ron came out the floo with his trunk first he smiled "Alright mate?" he asked Harry "yea sure" Harry replied. Just then Ginny came out of the fireplace tripped over like she always does and landed in Harry's arms just as Lily and James entered the room. "I can never get the landing right" Ginny said laughing. Harry laughed at this and released her. "Alright there Ginny?" James asked her "Yea" she said smiling as Rose Giggled. Lily just smiled at the kids "alright she said Harry Rose help Ginny and Ron take their stuff up to your rooms" she told them. "Okay mum" they replied in unison. It was at this moment that Harry really looked at Ginny She looked Beautiful. With her fiery red hair in waves down her back, wearing just a little make-up but not to much, but her cloths were definitely the best part. She wore skin tight black jeans, with a red t-shirt that harry thought was actually quite tight to that said dance on the front and drama queen on the back. Yes Harry definitely liked the way she looked. He thought he might even be having romantic feelings for her but wait no this was Ginny his sisters best friend his best mate's sister he couldn't feel this way about her he just couldn't it wasn't right. "alright there Harry just kind of blanked out there staring at Ginny" his father asked him "er yea" Harry replied blushing and glaring at his father who just responded by smiling. "Do you want me to take your trunk Ginny" Harry asked her "oh Yes please Harry that's very kind of you" harry just smiled at her. Harry had become very close to Ginny very quickly after the chamber incident.

Once Ron and Ginny were settled in they were all sat in the lounge talking "so has anyone heard about Sirius Black being caught yet" Harry and Ron exchanged a look with Harry shaking his head a little to indicate that the girls should be told because that's what his parents had told him. "well I would hope not as he is innocent" It was at this moment Lily and James entered the room "what do you mean by that Ginny?" asked James "well it's obvious isn't it can see it in his eyes he's mischievous but not a killer" she replied "we've actually been meaning to talk to you guys about Sirius." Lily told the children "well what about him?" asked Rose "Well recently it has come to our attention with the help of Harry and Ron that Sirius is innocent he didn't betray us or kill anybody" James explained. "WHAT YOU MEAN TEHY KNEW THIS WHOLE TIME AND YOU NEVER THOUGHT TO TELL ME" Rose exploded at her parents. "ROSE calm down now" Her Father said sternly "You have no right to talk me or your mother that way" Her father finished. "You find out at school didn't you?" Ginny asked Harry "Yea we did" HE replied " Well why didn't you tell us, either of you?" she asked again this time directing it at both Harry and Ron. " we we just" Harry started and stopped not knowing what to say. "exactly I though we were supposed to be friends Harry" With that Ginny left. "Ginny wait" Harry said chasing after her. When Harry finally caught up with her they were outside. " Ginny please" Harry said "What Harry what do you want me to say." she asked him " well I I, I don't know" He admitted "Exactly you don't trust me? Is it bemuse of what happened in my first year do you think 'm still some stupid little girl? That can't possible handle the stress of really being your friend, did you make me feel like your friend out of pity? She demanded of him. " Of course that's not what I think and you know it" Harry told her. "Then what is it?" she asked him. " Well it happened right at the end of term you and it all happened so quickly I mean we Ron Hermionie and myself where just walking back from Hagrids hut when Ron was attacked by this huge dog which turned out to be Sirius. Then we were on the train and I wanted to tell you but I had decided to tell mum and dad when I got home so I decided I would tell you and Rose after they understood but then they told me not to tell either of you so that's why I didn't. And I was gonna tell you eventually but it's only been a few weeks since it happened. He explained to her she smiled at him "Well where is he now then?" she questioned him " he is inside do you wanna meet him. You were right after all as you've been telling me all year he IS innocent. He told her grinning she smiled back at him "well we better go then"

When they went back up to his room it was silent, and James was gone. "James has gone to get Sirius" Lily told them. "okay" they both replied just then a black scruffy dog entered. The dog transformed into a man with dark hair and a haunted look in his eyes this man was Sirius Black. Sirius nodded his head in Harry's direction. Ginny smiled at him walked over to him and gave him a hug. This shocked everyone but Harry knew this was just the friendly kind of person Ginny was. Ot was at that moment that Sirius Black realised he would always have a soft After moving back a little she introduced herself I'm Ginny Ginny Weasley she smiled. Well I expect you know who I am I'm Sirius Black. Harry was grinning at Sirius now as was Ron, James and Lily. Rose then got up and cautiously approached Sirius "Rose Potter" she smiled at him introducing herself he then awkwardly hugged her.

The remainder of the day was spent with the kids catching up and playing quidditch. At dinner that night Harry couldn't help but stare at at Ginny She was so perfect and so beautiful. But he had to find a way to stop these feeling he was having for her as she would never feel that way for him. She saw him as her brother. He was sat next to Ginny at dinner and all he kept thinking was how much he want to run his hands through her hair it just looked so soft, or how much he just wanted to feel his lip agains hers or just to reach down at kiss her forehead, and how much he just wanted to wrap his arms around her and never let her go. "So how have you been?" Harry quietly asked asked Ginny "Yea i've been good" She replied in the same way. "what about the nightmares?" he whispered. She looked into his eyes "I still have them if that's what you mean but the same every time it's stupid really you must think i'm so stupid still having them it's been years I should be over it by now" she whispered back her eyes starting to fill with tears. "Come on lets go" he said "where" she asked but he had already gotten up and she was following him. They went to his room and sat on his bed "Your not stupid your clever and funny and beautiful and your a wonderful person." he said she smiled but blushed "thanks but we should get back to dinner" "Don't worry about dinner we finished now and the house elves will clear up" he told her "okay" she replied staring into his eyes she could stare into his eyes for an eternity. They were leaning into kiss one another they were almost there. Just then James walked in and they jumped apart. "right come on you two time for bed." He told then. Ginny got up " er goodnight Harry" she hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight Gin see you in the morning" Harry said smiling at her. She smiled at him one last time and left. "Something you want to tell me?" James asked Harry. "About what?" Harry asked "Ginny" James replied "No" Harry replied a little to quickly. James just smiled raised his eyebrows and left.

Ginny"s pov

I am back in the chamber with Tom "nobody will know your gone nobody cares about you" tom told me maliciously. "that's not true" I denied, "BB Bill ChCh Charlie they would care mum dad so would they" I told him. "well harry potter doesn't care about you little Ginny Weasley don't deny it you know it's true" he told me harshly " I won't let you hurt him" I cried tears we starting to pour down my face now. "you really think you can stop me you stupid little girl" Tom asked me in way that made me despise him even more. "crucio" tom muttered. The pain it's all I can remember.

When Ginny woke up her breathing was deep she checked the clock on the wall it read 3am. Well I may as well get up now it's not like i'll be able to go back to sleep now. She thought to herself. So she got up quietly careful not to wake she decided to go downstairs to make some hot chocolate. But when she got downstairs to her surprise she was not alone sat at the table was Sirius sharing at the wall. She sat down next to him and gave him a small smile despite how she was feeling. He frowned at her "What are doing up?" he asked her. "couldn't sleep you?" She replied looking up at his face. "Same" he told her. "Was it about Azkaban?" she asked "yea it was why can't you sleep is because of nightmares too." He asked. "yea about the chamber" she told him not realising he didn't know about the chamber of secrets. "what chamber" he asked. She gasped and her eyes widened realising what she had told him. And now she wouold have to tell hijmabout the chamber she chewed her lip while choosing weather or not to tell him. "Well it was when I first went to Hogwarts I was eleven" she paused glancing at him. "Rose started to get detention a lot and I was on my own so I started to write in this diary I had but it wasn't a normal diary, in the was a part of Tom Riddle's sixteen year old self." she paused "he possessed me he made me do things that I didn't want to do." she was starting to cry now. "He made me let the basilisk loose on the school people nearly died, but then he took me down into the chamber of secrets and tried to kill me but Harry saved me he tried to kill Harry and it was all my fault. She was crying now. He took her in his arms and kissed the top of her head as she cried into her chest. After a few minutes she looked up at him"sorry" she said. "for what?" he asked "crying all over you" she replied "don't be" he told her "my nightmare was about Azkaban" he said "oh" she said. "so What's up with you and Harry then" he asked her. "What nothing" she said with a slight blush. "aww you like him and he likes you" Sirius chanted "no and no" Ginny told him. Well I can't blame him you are beautiful after if only I was 10 years younger" Ginny just laughed at him "okay as if" "Well Beautiful Potter's always did have a thing for redheads." Sirius teased "oh very funny" Ginny told him. "well it is true" James said walking into the kitchen "potter's do a thing for red heads, but what are you doing up Ginny?" "er well I just couldn't sleep" she told James "okay well it's about six o'clock now so why don't you go and get yourself ready?" James said "Okay " James smiled at the girl he had come to love as his own daughter "oh and Ginny call me James." She smiled "okay James" and with that she left the Kitchen.


End file.
